


Breaking the Rules

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton





	

Duo watched as Wufei slammed the man flat against the wall. He’d always thought Wufei was Mr. By The Book, but he’d finally found something that made the man throw the book right out the proverbial window. The list of crimes from the report had started out with nothing new, assault, battery, robbery… It just went on and on. Then he’d watched Wufei’s face go red with anger as they read off the rest. His victim was a 14 year old girl, raped and murdered. 

Wufei was growling at first, the words that left his mouth should have been able to slice the man to bits if the acid in them didn’t try to melt his skin off first. He tended to emphasize his words by drawing the man off the wall just enough to slam him back into it. By the time Wufei was done with words, he had no voice left. He slung the man at Duo who happened to catch the man before he went face first into the pavement. Duo would have thought that Wufei’s voice sounding like a sick frog was amusing had it been for another reason, typically from yelling at Duo for doing something stupid, reckless, or most commonly both. 

Wufei would explain later, when he asked Duo to forgive his rash behavior. A brief glimpse of a past that only Wufei survived to remember, the way that every time he thought about that girl it made him hear her screams, the way she begged for him to stop, to make the pain stop. 

Duo reached over and placed his hand over Wufei’s fist where it rested on the desk. Their eyes met, and Duo watched as the haunted look seemed to fade. He didn’t move until Wufei’s fist loosened. With an understanding nod, Duo drew his hand back and leaned back into his chair.

“Just remember next time I go all rogue on some guy for something, you can’t tell me how you’re above that kind of thing,” Duo said with a grin.


End file.
